


Cookies

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha bakes cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Clint woke due to the amazing smell that reached his nose. He turned to look at the other side of the bed. It was empty as Natasha had woken up. 

She was baking her Christmas cookies.

Baking was Natasha's hobby. It calmed her down when she had a bad mission.

Clint loved Natasha's baked treats.

She baked cakes, cookies, breads.

But what he loved the most were her Christmas cookies.

They always followed a theme.

He wondered what the theme this year would be.

She baked a whole lot and even gave them to the neighbor kids.

Clint decided to shower and go see for himself, what story the cookies told this year.


End file.
